1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for preparation of metal and non-metal carbide fibers. More particularly, this invention relates to a process for preparation of metal and non-metal carbide fibers having improved properties.
2. Prior Art
In the automotive and the aerospace industries, there is a need for fiber reinforced light metal alloys based on aluminum, magnesium, titanium or titanium-aluminide, and for fiber reinforced, and toughened ceramic materials. Such composites have the potential for reducing weight and/or providing higher heat resistances, and better strength and stiffnesses. In some cases these composites also provide superior toughness and fatigue resistance. Development of these advanced composite materials requires, however, fine diameter ceramic fibers, which retain adequate strength well above 1000.degree. C.
An improved process for manufacturing metal carbide products is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,652. In that process, a metal carbide containing molded product is formed by heating a composition comprising a powdery metal and an acrylonitrile polymer to a temperature of about 200.degree. C. to 400.degree. C., and then calcining the resulting product at a temperature of from about 900.degree. C. to 2500.degree. C. in an inert atmosphere. This process suffers from a number of inherent disadvantages. For example, this process is not suitable for preparation of metal carbide fibers because fibers prepared by this process lack sufficient strength and density. Other disadvantages include large number of voids or pores, and low or no thermal stability. Fibers prepared in accordance with the process of this, patent are unsuitable for fiber reinforcement for metals and plastics.